PC Theme Music
Who said a nation can't have its own theme music? Place music you feel it fits your PC best. Altacar Empire Argenti Federation Bragulan Star Empire﻿ *'Священная война The Sacred War' *'Марш сталинской артиллерии Song of artillerymen' *'Наша гвардия The Guard Song' *'Армия моя My Army' *'The Crusaders In Pskov' *'Hell March 3 - Frank Klepacki (Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3)' Byzantine Imperium ﻿Central Alliance Centrality Main Theme *The Imperial March (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) Central Armed Forces *Aparoid Queen Battle Part 2 (Star Fox: Assault) *Fighting Mad (Call of Duty: World at War) *Battle of Christophsis (Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movie) Chamarran Hierarchy Nyan Cat - SUPER OMEGA ALPHA Extended Version ﻿Chiron Sovereignty ﻿Clans of Hiigara Collectors ﻿Commune ﻿Emissaries of XylyX ﻿Empire Star Republic Eoghan United Commons Federated Ascendancy Le Chant du Depart, national anthem Fourth French Empire ﻿Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya Main Theme *Bouken Desho Desho? (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Gensou version) SOS Imperial Armed Forces *Don't Say "Lazy" (K-On!) (original, DJ AMAYA VS. GROOVEBOT REMIX) *God Knows (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (Masaaki Endoh cover) *Inner Universe (Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex) *Nikopol (Gurren Lagann) *Only My Railgun (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) *Rise (Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG) *Sorairo Days (Gurren Lagann) (original, Tengen Toppa EDITION, Masaaki Endoh cover) Other Themes *Falling Down (Eden of the East) *Itsumo no Fuukei (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Kouchou Kouchou (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Nagato no Kokuhaku (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Oi Oi (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Oratorio The World God Only Knows (The World God Only Knows) ﻿Humanist Union *The Internationale Iduran Confederation Interstellar Union of Worlds Karlack Swarm *Radio Free Zerg ﻿Knights of Order ﻿The Lost ﻿League of Free Stars Locrian Collective Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds *March of the Nova Atlantean Star Navy Future Battlefield (Supreme Commander) Orks! ﻿Phfor Empire ﻿Prussian Star League ﻿R'nish Aggregate ﻿The Refuge Servian Republic ﻿Shepistani Republic ﻿Shinra Republic *Shinra Victory Theme (Final Fantasy) ﻿Sultanate of Klavostan *GLA Anthem (Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour) *GLA Battle Theme 2 (Command & Conquer: Generals) *GLA Battle Theme 4 (Command & Conquer: Generals) ﻿Technocracy of Umeria *Portal - Credits Song 'Still Alive' Technosocialist State of Ranoidea Tianguo *China Battle Theme 3 (Command & Conquer: Generals) *The Final Hour (Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour) ﻿Turian Empire ﻿Union State of Four Stars United Sectors ﻿United Solarian Sovereignty *Death Ray Boogy (Commander Cody) Sidney L. Hank *The Garden of Allah - Don Henley ﻿United Star Kingdom of New Anglia Minor Nation States Belkan Empire *Avalon (Ace Combat Zero) *Grabacr (Ace Combat 5) *Hoshi no Kagayaki (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: The Movie 1st) *The Valley of Kings (Ace Combat Zero) The Feelipeens *Lupang Hinirang - Feelipeen National Anthem ﻿Other General Chase Themes *Asakura Ryoko no Shinjitsu (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Boat Ride (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) *We'll Be Dead in Ten (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) General Escape Themes *Escape From Casablanca (Medal of Honor: Underground) General Victory Themes *Pegasus Bridge (Call of Duty) *Ten wo Tsuke (Gurren Lagann) *Victory Melody (Call of Duty 3) General Battle Themes *BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai (Gurren Lagann) *Blue Monday E'r'ectrical Parade (Gurren Lagann) *Call of Duty Theme (Call of Duty) *Diapason (Ace Combat Zero) *Excalibur (Ace Combat Zero) *Favela Combat (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Fortress (Ace Combat 5) *Hrimfaxi (Ace Combat 5) *Juggernaut (Ace Combat Zero) *Liberation of Gracemeria (Ace Combat 6) *Magia (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (DJ AMAYA VS. GROOVEBOT HARD CLUB REMIX) *Marx Battle Theme Orchestral Remix (Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Mile High Club (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) *Nagato vs. Asakura (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Naval Blockade (Ace Combat 5) *Raid in Progress (Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour) *Rex Tremendae / Megalith -Agnus Dei- (Ace Combat 04) *USA Battle Theme 1 (Command & Conquer: Generals) *War Pig (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) *White House Battle (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) Aerospace Fighter Combat Themes *Many songs from the Ace Combat franchise: :*Comona (Ace Combat 04) :*Contact (Ace Combat Zero) :*End of Deception (Ace Combat X) :*The Final Overture (Ace Combat Zero) :*First Flight (Ace Combat 5) :*Mayhem (Ace Combat Zero) :*Rendezvous (Ace Combat 5) :*Reprisal (Ace Combat 5) :*The Round Table (Ace Combat Zero) :*Supercircus (Ace Combat 5) :*Vitoze Aerial Defense (Ace Combat 6) :*Zero (Ace Combat Zero) *In Trouble (Command & Conquer)